this is me
by CatchMee
Summary: its about a girl who struggles with her brothers famous life but gets a helping hand from another famous boy who fall in love.. i suck at summarys but the story is great well i think its great.TROYELLA xx
1. Chapter 1

**This is me episode 1**

_**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
- This is me -**__**Camp rock **_

**Wouldn't you like to have a famous life? With all the paparazzi chasing you with fans coming to you saying they love you. I would but then again I won't. I do chased around but paparazzies but not for me ..for my brother NATE MONTEZ the famous superstar , triple tread king ....**

**I love him and all but I miss him ...he goes away a lot doing movie shoot,**

**Photo shoots , even music videos then I become the only child again but the worst thing is I cant trust anyone anymore i mean I can trust the people who were friends with me before they found out about my brother but some people who hated me from the start for example Ruby Whitney**

**The plastic of our school we had a big fight on our first day people even joined my side which I was proud off and ever since then she hated me and now she treats me like a princess anyway as I was saying I cant trust people some want to be friends with me cause of nate some wanna be friends cause they wanna get all the secrets from me and get all the glory **

**Some wanna be friends to destroy him and that's why I hate it.....well not completely.........**

**-- its Monday morning and were in the kitchen with me having toast as usual and my brother still asleep my dad in his office as usual no he became manager of mr nate its always nate this and nate that but I don't mind im the shy one and to my surprise my brother was up his hair was pointing in every direction still in his pj's now he's famous he doesn't need to go school--**

"**hey nate" **

"**hey gab's you okay?" he said while rubbing his eyes**

"**im fine but what happened to you?" planning something trying not to laugh**

"**nothing why?" he said in his confused voice **

"**you're all wet" **

"**I am?" he said while he looked at his clothes **

**Then I pored my glass of water on his head I remembered I used to do that but he never gets mad **

"**that's it pay back time"**

"**no please I got school and you need a wash so you should thank me"**

"**I don't care its my turned"**

**Just before he was going to throw the orange at me my dad came in the room **

"**that's enough you too!" he said while he walked in and took the orange from him**

"**dad we were having a laugh chill" nate said **

**I miss my dad I don't like my brothers manager and I miss mum I wish she was still here what I mean by that is I wish she was still alive**

"**You've got an interview today and a photo shoot so go get ready and gabby you got school you don't want to be late"**

"**More like you don't want me here" I said to myself well that I what I hoped but they heard me **

"**now--" he said but got cut off by nate**

"**cancel them I wanna spend time with gabby and you for once say im sick" **

"**you cant just cancel" dad argued back so I just walked away knowing that nate will lose and dad will win he always does so I walked out of the door to school**

**Nate's p.v.o **

"**you cant just cancel" said dad **

"**why not? Why cant I spend time with gabby ...me and gabby are going to go bowling right gabby?" I looked around to find just my dad "gabby? God dad she's my sister why do I have to be a famous person now im just Nate Montez"**

"**not just nate montez you're a superstar"**

"**well why cant I just hang out with my sister and you're supposed to be our dad not just a manager and you act like you don't even see or care for gabby" I had enough so I went to my room and after me was my dads shout **

"**get ready for the interview!"**

**Gabby's p.o.v**

**Pap1:"gabby! Over here! gabby!"**

**Pap2: "smile for the camera gabby!"**

**Pap3: "oh come on we've been waiting for ages"**

**Pap4: guys give her some space**

"**thank you" I said as he finally got the message that I don't wanna take any photos **

**Pap4: no problem **

**Then I got threw the gates were I was free that's were I was wrong really wrong girls came running to me hugging me touching my hair **

"**omg I got nate on me!"**

"**no I have!"**

"**no I do!"**

**Then some one pulled me by the arm out of the crowd**

"**god gabby cant you tell them to back off" said my best friend sharpay**

"**no" we both laughed and walked fast before they finally figure that im gone **

**All day I was quite I know im shy but with my friends im not shy but today I was like a small kid lost in a big mall I didn't eat at all I just drank a bottle of water and that's it**

**End of the day **

**With gabby and shar **

**Walking to gabby's house **

"**whats wrong? You've been quite all day" she said **

"**nothing"**

**And that was it she knows something's wrong but she wont push it if I don't want to tell her then she wont force me but I end up tell her sooner or later all you could hear while we were walking was camera flashes people talking and my Jane Norman side bag which was hitting my thigh.**

**Finally we got to my house as I closed the door behind me then turned **

**There was a sharpay with here hands on her hip and here is my sooner or later**

"**okay okay ill tell you let me just go to the kitchen see if there's any notes that's dad or nate left"**

"**fine" she said following me then sitting on one of the swivel chairs spinning around as I read the note on the fridge**

"**Sorry gab but I have to go to the interview & the photo shoot I promise we'll hang out on a week end-nate" underneath that was another note**

"**Gabby we need to talk ill come back around about 7ish then well talk **

**dad"**

"**great just want I need a chat with my dad"**

"**whats wrong with your dad?"**

"**nothing it's just that he notices me anymore its all about nate and today nate was going to hang out with me but dad said no and that's why I was not in a happy mood today"**

"**im sorry" she said as she walked to me and gave me a hug I hugged her back "you do know im always here right?"**

"**yep just wish they were here for me as well" **

"**hey no sadness come on lets have fun and we need to plan you 16th birthday" she loves party's **

"**my birthdays not till another 5 months"**

"**so we need to plan a head come on" she grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my room and we planned my and her birthday **

**Till it was 7 and a knock on my door made my happiness go away.**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review....and yes it's a troyella**

**xEfronxLautnerx**

**x33 **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is me episode 2**

_But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, _

_it's time_

_- this is me – camp rock _

_Last time on this is me:_

_The note-"gabby we need to talk ill be home about 7ish so well talk then _

_- dad"_

_We were planning my and her birthday even though it was 5 months away till it was 7 and then a little knock which made my happiness go away..."_

I gulped then shar looked up at me from the planning with a confused look

"dad" I whispered

Oh she mouthed then there was another knock

"come in" I said in a shaky voice then the door slowly opened and in came my dad is wasn't surprised that shar was here she always and if she's not here then im at her place were not just best friends she the sister I don't have

"hi gabby hi sharpay"

"hi jack" sharpay said

"hi dad umm you wanted to talk"

"umm yeah do you wanna come into my office?" he gave me a choice but I want to go in the office

"yeah" I said as I got up from my bed and followed him down the hall into his office he took his seat then pointed to a seat in front of him so I sat

"this morning when me and nate had that argument he said some thing that hurt me he said I act like I don't care for you ..do you feel that way"

I just nodded I dint make eye contact with him I was going to start crying

"Gabby......I do care for you its just with nate--"

"and that's always an excuse cause its nate but you're my dad" I looked up I couldn't help it a tear flew down it just touched half way down my check "I don't want another person you hire to look after me while your somewhere in another country I want my dad to look after but its always nate this and nate that what about me?"

"Gabby im sorry I didn't really .....I didn't it hurt you can make it up to you?"

I shrugged

"how about tomorrow im free just me and you anything you want"

"school the dance team"

"you joined a dance team?"

"yeah I tried telling"

"im sorry gabby I promise to better dad and not act like im your manager"

"I'd like"

"okay umm...well I was...umm...."

I knew what he was going to say but he couldn't say it

"all it takes is I love you"

"yeah umm...i love you"

"love you too dad"

I got up and hugged him and left his office and ran up stairs to shar who was on the phone so I closed the door quietly and sat on the bed were she was and I waited patiently while I played with my fingers all I could hear was

"o emmm geeee! ....you have got to be kidding me...there all gone ......man that's not fair...okay...bye" finally she put the phone down and squealed

"tell me I want to squeal"

"its good and bad news"

"carry on"

"bad news there all gone"

"what?"

"good news troy Bolton is going to summer camp which is here..."

"troy Bolton...the jerk who thinks he's a "no-it-all"

I would like troy but I want him to be a kind hearted guy not a jerk

"I know you secretly like him so?"

"Yeah I would like him if he wasn't a jerk ...he's cute yeah"

"yes I finally got it out of you...but there's no more space left on he camp"

"awww poor you" I giggled

"yes poor me" we both had a little giggle fit I don't why? I think its because she said poor me in London Tipton's voice you know the from suit life Yep me and shar still watch it who cares what people think...

After a while she had to go home when she left I just stepped on the first stair when I heard keys clanking outside which made me happy I turned and the door opened where my brother was as my usual hello I jumped to him and gave him a big hug come im 15 I'm still a kid make it worth while

"hey how's my favorite sis in the world?" he said hugging me back

"im only sis" I said while I let go to stand up properly

"I no but you still my favorite...and ill be you're favorite as well..."

"you already are" then he went to his pocket and got out a rectangle shaped white envelope and handed it to me I took it confused then I slowly ripped the top open to find 2 tickets to camp rock

"O-M-G" and once again I jumped on my brother

"omg you're the best ever brother omg I love you soo much well as my brother omg I need to phone sharpay she is going to kill you with kisses if she was here"

"thank god she's not I've already got a girlfriend I don't want two"

Then I pulled away from the big hug and got my phone out it rang once

Shar wont miss call ever in case there a 10 minutes crazy sale or something

"gabby whats up?"

"omg! Omg! You'll never guess what?"

"tell me please tell me"

"my brother got 2 tickets for camp rock"

"ha ha very funny you know how much I wanna go there"

"it's the truth I swear"

"..........." she went silent

"shar? Shar? You okay ...."

The answer I got was her highest squeal ever

"ouch!"

"I love your bother ...i already loved him so I love him more"

"you did not tell me that eww"

"I don't care omg!!!! When is it?"

"summer duh?" shes my bff right but she can be dumb ass once in a while

"I knew that"

"yeah cause you did well I got to go see you tomorrow"

"bye-bye oh b.t.w tell your brother I love him"

"whatever"

"bye"

We both hang up and I walked into the kitchen and sat on the swivel chairs turning around like I use to when I was a kid

"dad?"

"Ummmm" it seemed like I pulled him out of his train of thoughts

"Nate got me tickets to camp rock ....can I go?"

"do you want to go? I mean Troy's gonna be there"

"how to you know?"

"your brother"

"oh I don't care I wanna go he got me 2 tickets and I'm taking shar"

"that's fine"

"thanks daddy"

Then I walked out off the kitchen up the stairs to my room were I counted on the calendar how many days we have left till summer 3 weeks and 4 days

I can wait that long 2 hrs went passed and

I proved myself wrong I can't wait camp rock is thee camp for singers & dancers

I love singing and I play the guitar I can't write songs though that annoying part I tried but I couldn't the one im working on is playing the piano and doing the song this is me by demi and Joe I love that song its so me..

**Next day **

**At school**

i got in the gate safe from the paps but not from the girls I got saved again from my bff who was exited

"I cant believe we going to camp rock"

"same here we have got 3 weeks 3 days now"

"that's long"

The rest of the day was just me and shar the rest were going on a trip and me and shar forgot to give our slips in so we cant go we walked out of the gates of east high without flashing cameras they were on there break except a news reporter he ran up to me asking me questions straight after ..if they do that how will I answer?

Reporter/ gabriella are you going camp rock

Gad/ yes I am im going with y best friend sharpay

Reporter/ is it true you're going out with Andrew Johnson

Andrew Johnson on of Nate's mates I hugged him and know they think im going out with him

"no he's just a mate who said that I was?"

"we've got a picture of you two hugging" then as he got the picture out of his folder a whole bunch of paps came

"umm I got to go no come on shar lets go"

You know how shy I get if there's lot of people surrounding me I feel uncomfortable

"look here's proof you hugged him!" he shouted after me

"if I hug anyone it doesn't mean im going out with them!" I shouted back

They still following me back home once I closed the door I leaned on it and signed

"you know Andrew Johnson!?!"

"didn't I tell you? Im sorry"

"spill every detail"

"he was at my brothers film set got intros done and hugged bye so what?"

"oh not much fun! but Andrew Johnson"

"how many celebrities do you love?"

"...loads"

"come on im hungry .."

"you just had lunch"

"so?"

"you are so lucky you can eat load and not gain anything"

"same to you"

"no"

They day carried on as usual me jumping on nate then its night time

**3 weeks later **

I crossed Sunday from my calendar going nearer and nearer to summer camp 3 days left ...i packed everything I need and sharpay is sleeping over the day before the la...i think you know how exited I am.....if you don't well imagine me jumping up and down on my bed that's how exited I am

Well maybe more but I can't explain

**Last day of term **

**In school with me and shar**

"Hurry up hurry up!"

I heard shar chanting to her self while watching the clock

Then the long hand hit 12 it was 3:00 and the bell went everyone ran out of class along with me and shar we walked-ran home today we didn't care about the paps we just had to get in a car and get to camp rock we got home where my dad was waiting ......not waiting to take us [how we planned] but to tell us something

"im sorry kids I cant take you I feel really sick im sorry"

"ill take then" said nate

"Would you?" asked dad

"Yeah course but I need your car"

"Here's the key" and he threw the keys to Nate's hand and we took off

When we got in the car I was at the back with shar as we were picking up Sara Nate's girlfriend.

I took 1hr and ½ to get there and finally we are here as soon as we got out of the car girls came running which made my brother zoom off I couldn't even say bye cause of the girls they all moaned as he went off

Then as me and shar got in line to get our dorm number I heard screaming which made me & the people in cue turn to find a long white limo came into the drive way and out stepped Mr. Bolton aka Mr jerk smiling as all the girls were touching him.............


End file.
